PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): The activities of the International Core (Core I) are centered in Botswana, a country that serves as a remarkable success story for confronting the HIV/AIDS epidemic in sub-Saharan Africa. Core I has made impressive advances in performing HIV/AIDS research that is relevant to the people of Botswana and that has advanced knowledge of the global epidemic. Markers of our accomplishments include the large number of NIH and Foundation grants in HIV/AIDS that Core I investigators have secured for their research in Botswana during the current funding cycle, the substantial growth in number and quality of publications, and the success at attaining national and international recognition for their research by junior faculty located at Penn and by junior faculty who are residing fulltime in Botswana as part of the Botswana-UPenn Partnership (BUP) program (an extension of Penn's campus in Botswana). The BUP has robust clinical and educational programs focused on providing care and technical assistance related to HIV and its complications, HIV-TB co-infection, multidrug resistant TB, cervical cancer screening in HIV infected women using the